


Ne me quitte pas (Please don't leave me)

by paddy_bear



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Some Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, more romance actually, slipped into tooth-rotting sentimentality so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both idiots in love - Harry and Eggsy - freaking out over potentially losing each over. Each silly one fears that the other may break up with him. Some action in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This song is to describe Harry's feelings in the beginning.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7zgNye6HTE

"Ro-o-ox..."

Harry was already about to turn off his laptop (damn it, being Arthur means so much boring paperwork...) and just to go to sleep when he heard this name. It reached his ears from Eggsy's side of the bed where Eggsy himself was now sleeping restlessly. He's just came back from a hard mission a few hours ago. Harry suddenly felt like there was something cold and hollow creeping into his chest. His heart almost stopped. He froze and at the moment he was oh so close (disgustingly close – he noted automatically) to tell himself just to dismiss it as if the sound wasn't real, but... an illusion. At least he wished it would have been an illusion. Then the next wish came – to slap himself in the face for his own panic.

"Stop it. Calm down." Harry ordered to himself. Took a deep breath. Slowly breathed out. Once more. "So, have you braced yourself up, old sap? How do you know that Eggsy is drooling over Roxy, not reliving once again some of the missions he and lady Lancelot accomplished together?"

May be just that one: they caught a certain bigwig red-handed. Corrupt state official who was involved in covering human trafficking. The trafficing of children. It was a tangled web, long and sickening chane which led to the higher-ups starting from some social workers who's duty was to help neglected and abused teenagers, but instead of protection they used children's vulnerability against them. Those of teens who happen to be pretty and attractive were put in the data bank for "recruiting" them and supplying subsequently certain 'elite' clubs with human merchandise. The clients of these clubs could be some bigwigs. The owners however did not disdain to use any means earning extra income, so there was a fine-tuned mechanism of info sale. Relaxing 'customers' babbled the secrets out quite easily. Including state secrets. 

While one of such 'customers' was having rather not pleasant conversation with miss Morton, agent Galahad (who's in advance occupied the location with perfect view of this scumbag's office) was lying in the prone position with his rifle keeping the bastard in cross hairs. Every now and again he inserted his comments between Merlin's instructions.

"Hold out the folder with photos for him, Lancelot, so that he has to lean across a table towards you."

"Yeah, Rox, make that fat swine move his arse and turn his handsome profile at a better angle for me. No, it's not that I can not hit him anyway, believe me, I'm fully capable of doing this right now, just say the word and I'll decorate his skull with nice round hole."

"Galahad, be quiet!"

"I'll be quiet, Merlin. I'm already as dumb as a fish, lying here on the damned rooftop and becoming a slow-roasted fish."

"Galahad, one more word and-"

"Already keeping mum, Merlin. By the way don't you worry Rox, I'll do my best not to ruin your lovely dress with droplets of his brains, but just to be sure don't stay too close."

'Additional safety measures' had not been used this time and Eggsy complained a long time after and experessed his displeasure with the fact that the earth doesn't open and swallow those dirtbags up and so on.

 

"So, may be there is no reason to fear, why are you freaking out, old man?" Harry shuts his laptop down, puts it on the bedside table and turns his gaze to Eggsy's sleeping form. 

But Eggsy isn't looking now like he is experiencing something ordinary or even good whereas both the young agents always find pleasure in their jocular banters. Quite the contrary - he is sleeping on his side curled up in the fetal position which is usually described by psychologists as an indication that the person is stressed or uncertain and seeking for protection. Usually he doesn't sleep like that. Usually...

How long have they been together? It's the fourth month. And he's already got so attached to the boy. Eggsy likes to be held form behind when they lie in bed, likes being little spoon and in his second favorite sleeping position (not in order of preference but just another one) when they are face to face the boy throws his leg over him, tucks his face into Harry's shoulder, puts his arm on the older man's chest so that in the morning Harry ends up being totally wrapped up by this 'octopus'. It was not easy for Harry at first to get accustomed to these habits since he had long ago got used to sleeping alone, so he did not sleep well sometimes in the beginning of their relationship but still had no intention to protest. He found Eggsy's possessive tendencies quite understandable and even endearing. 

There was not a great number of things that Eggsy could call his own. He had his toys and both his loving parents just like any other happy toddler. Then abruptly happy childhood was over. His dad's gone, his mum... At first she was plunged in her grief, next she had to struggle for their living, as she was trying to get money to pay the bills that kept on constantly coming for Mr. and Mrs Unwin while their happy family of three was no more. And then it had all begun: shifting "Uncles" one followed by another, the smell of alcohol and cheap cigarettes, drunken sniggers and scuffling reached the boy's ears. Mum told him to stay in his room during these Uncles' visits. After their left she always felt depressed, hugged Eggsy, kissed him on the top of blonde head and cried. It was so unlike those happy cuddles they used to share every day in their previous life. Yeah, it was in their previous life. As a child - Harry was quite certain - Eggsy might have felt that his mom was also taken away from him. When Dean came into the picture and "Uncles" stopped visiting but to be true that haven't got any better. And then Daisy was born, Eggsy's little sister. Surprisingly enough, though - Harry thought - that instead of considering her as a rival claiming to his portion of mother's love the boy cared for her so much. For his kindness and generosity Harry would love Eggsy even more. If only that were possible. 

 

Today's mission Eggsy's got all of sudden has taken its toll on him, he came back so exhausted that even was not able to brag of his success. That it was a real success Harry has no doubts. Because he himself saw everything on the screen peering over Merlin's shoulder.

It was almost too late when they'd got notice of suicide bomber aiming at a large shopping mall. The other organizations however overlooked him totally. They could not even use a chopper - no time at all and what is more - it might alert him, arouse his suspicions and make him speed up. The situation was saved by a miracle, and this miracle was none other than Eggsy. Being off the clock he went shopping for gifts for his mum and little sister to this very mall and he was still there when all the Kingsmen got an emergency warning. Eggsy seized an opportunity to sneak in "staff only" premises without anyone noticing but of course not without Merlin's help, the man has already taken all the cameras under his control and now he was remolely monitoring the area. 

Following Merlin's guidance Eggsy exited through the back door of one building, went by warehouse ramps, manoeuvring between the vans with the goods and pretending to be a superviser. It is quite funny how easy one can give away with trespassing and intruding by using just bossy manner and busy look. Nobody asked Eggsy what he was doing here. As soon as he was out of the view Eggsy surmounted several constructions (of engeneering and technical purposes) jumping and pulling up and in record time reached parking lot where he had to shoot from the angle which was rather inconvenient just because time was the essence and under the circumstances he stood little chance of trying to find more advantageous position. So there was nothing for it but to hit the bomber now, which he did. It turns out after all, that Eggsy's parkour skills have finally paid off.

"Your mission is complete, Galahad," Merlin's voice was steady as always. "Don't worry about the body, the bomb and the car - the squad is almost there, ETA is... No, they've just got on site. A cab sent for you is going to arrive in 4 minutes. Go home, you'll be debriefed tomorrow. Dismissed." And after a short pause: "Just a moment! Thank you."

After all this rush the sound of his own hectic pulse was still humming in Eggsy's ears when he answered "Copy that. Don't mention it" so he probably did not hear before the connection was over that Merlin said apparently smirking: 

"This is my cup, Harry. And would you be so kind to stop clenching my shoulder, if you please. Finally. Thanks a lot." 

 

When Eggsy entered their house (yes, Harry's house is now "their" house) adrenaline which kept him excited had been gone and the aftermath of that nervous strain was already being felt. He politely declined Harry's offer to have a supper and collapsed in bed hardly having mustered up his strength to get rid of the clothes. By the time Harry came out of the shower Eggsy was sound asleep. So it was when Harry decided to tie up some loose ends and to finish several tasks he could not bring himself to pay attention while he was anxiously waiting for Eggsy. For his boy to come back home in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2

"Roxy, I fear," in the quiet bedroom the words sounded distinctly. 

"Here we go," Harry thought. "Of course, Eggsy won't admit this, never in his life. What a silly boy! He'll bottle his fears up, will hide them under a false bravado."  
He should talk to the boy and explain that it is absolutely normal even for Kingsmen to have fears. Agents, after all, are human beings, they have self-preservation and it is rather inevitable. There is no shame in having fears, especially as Eggsy not once proved that he can get over it solving problems under pressure in very dangerous situations. Since he, Harry, is older and more experienced, he should do something about it. Well, for instance to tell him about that mission in... His musings were again interrupted by Eggsy's agitated mumbling. 

"Rox, what if... what if he gets tired of me... No, I'm trying... I'm trying to be good for him but..."

"What on earth," Harry thought. "What does he mean? Or more precisely - who is he talking about?" 

Harry turned to his side propping himself up on an elbow and slightly touched the boy's shoulder. 

"Who gets tired, Eggsy?" he whispered totally unaware he was doing that.

"Harry 'f course! Who else, Rox?"

"Oh," Harry leant back on his pillow, sighed deeply as he absently stared up at the ceiling. There seems... Eggsy is scared that Harry can break up with him? Oh God, what a silly little thing! If only he knew... Just a minute. But does he really know just how much Harry loves him? That his mere look is enough to make Harry's heart stutter and melt in his chest. That there are the moments when all Harry wants is to hold him tight and never let him go. 

 

"Never, Eggsy. I'll never get tired of you, my dear boy" as he said it Harry cautiously pulled Eggsy closer, pressed to his chest being carefull not to wake him up with his heartbeat, too loud for his own ears. He felt himself overflowing with tenderness. 

"Harry," Eggssy mumbled sleepily, and the man did not need to look him in the face, he just knew it - light and happy smile flickered on the boy's lips. 

"Yes," Harry thought. "Something is to be done about it."  
He might probably have a plan now.

\---

"Eggsy, we were going to have a dinner in that restaurant..." 

"Yeah, the one you sang the praises of its exquisite French cuisine. 'f course, I remember, Harry. Is it time to get dressed to the nines?"

"You know what, my dear boy, fuck that. Do you fancy going to the cinema instead? Have we ever been to the movies together? How about Deadpool? What do you think?" 

"Wow! Harry, you're aces!" Eggsy's face lit up. 

_"Oh God, I'd give it all for his smile."_

"It's so cool. Back row, yeah?" Eggsy gave him a cheeky wink. 

"I wouldn't have thought otherwise," Harry grinned knowingly. 

So there were the movies, and popcorn they fed each other licking the other's fingers, and Eggsy's contagious laughter, and his promise "I'll explain you later" in response to Harry's reasonable question "What's so funny?"

And the boy's weak protest: "Not a bit! What makes you think so?" when Harry in his turn seized the moment with a hot scene and whispered in his ear mischievously "You've never struck me as the shy type." 

Then, to Harry's delight:  
"Ah well, so now... How 'bout that?" 

And then his own faltering whisper, slightly out of breath:  
"Eggsy, have a little self-control! Keep your hands to... But on the other hand... No wait! Just keep doing." 

After Harry followed suit and played the game, he got in responce:  
"Harry, that's not fair... Harry... Fuck!"

"Languige, Eggsy."

"Oh, look who's talking! Fuck off!"

"Watch your mouth, you cheeky brat!"

"Haven't even started using my mouth, old man." 

Now they were both giggling happily and even "Hush there, young men!" hissed somewhere from the dark could not ruin their good mood, it only made them burst into muffled laughter. 

They'd barely managed to calm down a bit and then Harry snorted again as he imagined the look on Merlin's face should the latter have to bail them both from the police, since they still have a chance to end up being arrested for "disorderly conduct in public". _Oh, for God's sake, Harry, at your age._ But fuck it all, at the moment he did not give a damn about that. 

"Harry?"

"Later Eggsy or they'll throw us out indeed."

 

There were also walks in the park with Daisy running cheerfully among the trees and JB trotting along. And building of a sand castle. And of course there were homey evenings with "My Fair Lady" and "Pretty woman". Beer and chips. And crumbles all over the sofa. _But it's nothing. Really. Doesn't matter at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you (all of you) for leaving kudos or comments (comments, Carl))))  
> I'll be grateful for your further feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

This morning Eggsy certainly looked happy and relaxed. He was just finishing his shaving in front of the bathroom mirror, all the way humming some lively song when Harry appeared behind his shoulder. The older man put his arm round the boy's waist and kissed his shoulder. Eggsy leaned into his touch, rubbed his nape against Harry's temple, short hair slightly pricling, and suddenly blurted out: 

"Harry, let's go somewhere... say, for a little trip."

"Like on honeymoon?" Harry smiled. And immediately he felt Eggsy gave a start of surprise, almost imperceptible (he is a Kingsman after all but Harry's been a Kingsman much longer). Then the boy stiffened, shoulders tensed up.

"No-o-o" Eggsy drawled out hesitantly, obviously afraid of ostensibly making a fool of himself. Gone was recent relaxed manner. He tried to hide his embarrassment with hurried words:

"Nothing of the sort! What are you talking about? I mean just change of air. No rings, no vows, no such fuss. Forget it. 't was a stupid idea..." He trailed off sheepishly. The boy fell into silence as he pretended to be utterly concentrated on rinsing his razor under hot water. 

"I'm afraid, my dear, that's not possible," Harry wrapped both his arms around Eggsy's stomach, gently nuzzled his temple and whispered:

"Because I've killed bloody two hours on choosing the rings and now have all the intentions to spend however much is left of my life convincing you to accept the one which is yours. And therefore it just won't do without the rings and vows and all this "fuss" as you call it. If only you don't refuse me." 

Eggsy dropped the razor into the wash-bowl and fixed his eyes in astonishment on their reflection in the mirror. 

"Harry, what were you just talking? Say what you just said again, please," he choked in utter disbelief.

"As I was saying, I'm asking if you would do me the very great honour of becoming my spouse, Gary Lee Unwin. Perhaps I'd have arranged more ceremonial proposal but it seems to me that you aren't partial to all these 'bombastic formalities' like you say. So I just thought..." 

Eggsy turned around sharply to face Harry. 

Harry Hart had a life of being a Kingsman agent, years of training and solving problems under pressure but still - he's just realized - it doesn't matter at all and absolutely isn't helpful now when he is standing in front of the man he loves more than anything in the world with his heart on a silver platter.

"Of course I can proceed the way which is prescribed by tradition," Harry tried to drop on one knee but Eggsy rised him to his feet immeditely clasping his forearms and dragging him up and then stood on his tiptoes as he reached out for Harry's lips. 

When they parted finally still standng an inch from each other Harry breathed into Eggsy's lips:

"Now may I take it as a "yes" or I still have to persuade you into giving me a chance to prove my love for you?"

"Harry, are you joking? Are you making fun of me?"

"What do you mean by "fun"? Oh! Here it is - your ring, if you're willing to accept it. Pardon me, I'm an idiot, I've just never..." 

Eggsy stopped him by covering Harry's mouth with one hand and offered him another, fingers slightly spread so that Harry can put a ring and it fitted perfectly, slid onto its place like it's always belonged here. Gleaming sparkles of some silvery-grey metal, simple but elegant band which probably costed a fortune although at the moment no one cared about that. 

"Harry, we've got half an hour before we should leave, so you can start proving your love right now. And I'm afraid we're going to be quite late at work today."

"Eggsy, will you say "yes" to me at last?"

"Depends on your proving," Eggsy winkеd. 

_My God, the way he's smiling and these mischievious twinkles in his eyes!_

...

"Merlin, if there isn't an emergency Eggsy and I take a day off."


	4. Chapter 4

It was already getting along toward evening when Harry received a call from Merlin to his glasses and a message to his inbox at the same time. 

"Yes, Merlin"

"Harry, there are current missions reports in my e-mail I've just sent to you, no extraordinary by the way, the objects are under surveillance, everything goes according to plan. Please take a look through the results of recruits training. And tomorrow meeting agenda also has to be approved by you. Oh, what a dramatic sigh! Don't give me that. I know just how you love all the formalities and protocol, but there must be someone keeping things in order.  
And congratulations you two on your engagement. If my opinion is of any interest to you, not that you asked for it of course but you know me, I'll tell anyhow - finally! It's about damn time."

"Thank you. But don't raise your hopes too high expecting me to be surprised by your notice and to ask you how you came to know that. You might probably think that I became stupid lately since I... Hmm..."

"Fell in love, Harry. They call it "fell in love," Eggsy's voice was full of joy.

"Nevertheless, I'm still capable of putting two and two together. And I do remember that after certain events the security measures were increased and each and every view of agents profile is now registered." 

"Harry, were you finding my ring size? You could simply ask me, silly."

"But that would spoil the surprise, Eggsy."

"Khm... Gentlemen, I'm still here. Let me say goodbye to you, I'm already leaving actually. And don't put off the wedding for too long. I hope I'm invited. By the way, Kay, Bedivere and Gareth owe me a hundred quid, each one, the poor bastards couldn't believe you've got the nerve, Harry. They should have had a little faith in you. Now do you see who is your best friend?"

Eggsy's snort and Harry's good-natured chuckle was all he's got in response. Then a laughter, some rustling, a sigh... 

"Oh, I see," Merlin was glad he had not switched on video-transmission from the beginning. He closed the connection and left Harry and Eggsy who've got obviously carried away with their kissing.


End file.
